Shinobi Miko Madness
by Lozenger12
Summary: Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations. (Requests Accepted!)
1. Chapter 1: Ramen

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ramen**

**Pairing: **Kagome x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

_Sluuuuuuuuuuuurp~_

I watched in fascinated disgust as yet another bowl of ramen was quickly emptied of its contents, stacked on top of 11 others, and another ordered.

"How can you eat so much?" I asked the bottomless pit next to me.

"Because ramen's soooo~ good Gome-chan!" He said with a mouthful of ramen spilling out from his mouth.

"You'll make yourself sick one day Naruto." I sighed as I returned to eating my ramen, still on my first and only bowl.

"And when I do, I'll have you there to make me feel better!" He exclaimed with his trademark fox grin.

"Not if you keep talking with your mouth full you won't." I teased with a cheeky grin.

Naruto quickly swallowed his mouthful of ramen and blushed, scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

I smiled, grabbed his chin and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush crimson.

I giggled at the cute sight he made, to which he smiled in return, then continued eating his twelfth bowl of ramen, but much slower and being sure to not talk with his mouth full.

We both finished our meals, Naruto paying for both, and walked out of Ichiraku's ramen stand, and towards our home, hand in hand.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count: **211

**A/N:** Yay I'm writing again! Got a bit of writer's block on 'Pure of Blood' so decided to clear out the block by writing this! Hope you like it! This will be a series of short Naruto drabbles! Please make a request if you like! Give me a pairing and (if you like) a theme and hopefully I'll come up with something! n.n This fic will (hopefully) be updated fairly often, like when I get a request or writer's block! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: The Man She Loved

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Man She Loved**

* * *

**Pairing:** Kagome x Itachi

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

Kakashi and Gai were fighting off Itachi and Kisame, Kurenai and Asuma helping when they could. Kakashi had just been put into Itachi's genjutsu when suddenly . . .

_SMACK!_

Itachi felt something hit him in the face, knocking him a few feet away and dispelling the genjutsu on Kakashi.

Looking up, he saw that he'd been slapped . . . by _her_.

Everyone stoped and stared at the pair. He stared at her, and she stared right back.

Finally she spoke.

"Why are you here?" She questioned.

He continued to stare for a moment longer before replying.

"We came to collect the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." He stated.

She frowned deeply. "You're not taking my otouto anywhere!" She growled, moving into an attack stance, while also remaining defensive.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "You are just denying the inevitable. If not now, then he will end up in the hand of the Akatsuki sooner or later."

"Not gonna happen." She said fiercely.

Then, she attacked.

She was using Taijutsu, knowing it to be his weakness, trying to hit any opening he left. Yet oddly . . . he wasn't leaving any.

Kagome stopped and jumped away from him. "Genjutsu." She stated.

"Hai." He confirmed anyway.

She glared at him.

"What do you want with me!" she shouted angrily.

"Everything." He replied huskily, eyes drooping.

She was consumed.

By the one man she hated.

The man who broke heart and crushed her soul.

The man she loves.

Her ex-fiancé.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count: **245

**A/N:** TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! THE WORLD IS GOING TO BURN! Lol! Hope you like this chapter! Like I said, I'll accept any requests (except Yuri) so feel free to make some! You can make more than one! Give me either a Character or a Theme Or even Both! n.n


	3. Chapter 3: Religion

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 3: Religion**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Hidan

**Requested by:** Kage kitsune of light AND tinabug

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

"No!" I exclaimed for the millionth time!

"But you must!" Hidan replied, his scythe protruding from his stomach.

"I said NO! I do the will of Amaterasu-sama! I'm not going to sacrifice anyone! Especially not myself! And especially not to another god!" I screamed in reply.

"But if you worship Jashin-sama, you will become immortal!" Hidan shouted back.

I growled and clenched my hands. He just won't drop this!

"For the last time NO! Stop trying to shove your religion down my throat! I already have one!" And with that, I proceeded to punch in the face with my miko-powered fist.

He flew across the room and through the wall into the next, which happened to belong to Deidara and Sasori.

Deidara and Sasori looked from Hidan sprawled on the floor, to me standing on the other side of the living room.

Deidara sighed. "He trying to recruit ya again, un?"

"Yep." I replied.

Sasori looked back at Hidan, who was unconscious with a goofy smile on his face.

"He only does it so much because he knows you react like this you know." Sasori stated.

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah I know. But he just frustrates me so much! GAH!" I huffed and stormed away, but not without hearing . . .

"They should just screw and get it over with."

SMACK~!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 222

**A/N: **Yay! I've got requests from TWO PEOPLE ALREADY! Woooo~! Getting some pretty good support! 3 Reviews, Favs and Follows in 1 DAY! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!

**Guest**

**Kage kitsune of light**

**tinabug**

You all get cookies! *gives cookies*

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: It's Everywhere!

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's Everywhere**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Gaara

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

"_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!"_

The frustrated scream could be heard all around Suna from the Kazekage tower.

"Kagome, stop causing a commotion." Came the calm voice of Gaara as he sat behind his desk, resting his chin on his hands, while Kagome was running around his office, shaking around crazily.

"I can't help it!" Kagome replied irritated. "It's _**everywhere!**_ How can you stand being covered in it all day?!"

Gaara looked at her with his dead-pan stare, "I control it." Was his simple reply.

"Then control it off of me!" She whined. "I've got sand in places I didn't even know I had!" She exclaimed.

Gaara moved one hand from its place under his chin, and slowly, removed the sand from Kagome's body.

"Ahh, much better. It was so itchy!" Kagome said.

"Hm."

Kagome smiled at Gaara, sat on the desk in front of him, put her hands on both sides of his face, and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

She then hoped up and started to move to the door, saying a quick, "Thanks Love!" and trying to leave.

But when she tried to reach for the door, she felt something wrap around her waist. Looking down she saw it was sand from Gaara's gourd. Slowly, the sand lifted her up, and pulled her back towards Gaara's desk.

She was placed onto Gaara's lap where the sand released her, and Gaara nuzzled into her neck.

Kagome giggled.

She hated sand, but she'd put up with it for him.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 248

**A/N:** And because I'm happy I got requests, favs, follows and reviews, here an extra chapter! n.n I'm currently writing some more requests, but feel free to keep making them! I'll accept more than one! Give me a pairing and or theme and I'll come up with something!

PLEASE R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Chaotic Arts

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chaotic Arts**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Deidara

**Requested by:** Kage kitsune of light

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

BAAAAAAAAAANG~!

BOOOOOOOOOM~!

CRAAAAASH~!

Hurrying down the halls of the Akatsuki hideout, Deidara was swiftly making his way towards his room, where the destructive sound that could be heard throughout the hideout were coming from.

He was huffing by the time he reached his door, opening it only to have a cloud of dust explode in his face.

Once the dust settled, it revealed a highly not amused looking Deidara, who was now a bright pink colour.

He looked at the perpetrator, who happened to be multi-coloured! She was covered in every colour he could think of, as was his room!

He ground his teeth and growled.

"KAGOME! WHAT ARE YA DOIN', UN?!" He yelled.

Kagome turned around and looked at him.

"I was practising making different coloured smoke bombs." She replied with a large smile.

"I can see that! But why are you doing this in my room, un!" He shouted.

"Because your room has the best explosives!" She chirped happily.

Deidara face-palmed.

"And you couldn't have taken the explosive outside with you, un?"

"I couldn't carry everything by myself!" she complained. "I was waiting here for you to come help me, but you took so long I decided to start in here!" She said.

Deidara sighed heavily. There was no winning with this woman!

"Next time, ask for my help _before_ you make a mess of my room, un." He said exasperatedly.

Kagome smiled at him, and kissed him softly. "Will do, sweetie." She said before she happily skipped off.

Deidara shook his head and went to sit down on his multi-coloured bed.

"She at least could've cleaned up before leaving, un." Deidara said quietly.

"Whipped." Came a voice from the other side of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL, UN?!" Deidara shouted.

Sasori moved from his position, his multi-coloured body perfectly camouflaged his form.

"You've been here the whole time?" Deidara exclaimed. "Why didn't you help her carry her stuff? If you had, our room wouldn't look like pixie vomit, un!"

Sasori just returned to his previous position, closing his eyes and ignoring Deidara as he ranted.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 348

**A/N: **Another chapter, another request done, ah, so this is what accomplishment feels like. n.n Man this fic is going rapid fire! I've uploaded two chapters a day, instead of one every two years! XD

**Melanie**

**Kage kitsune of light**

You get cookies! (Cookies are for reviewers, review and you get a cookie n.n)

PLEASE R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Why?

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 6: Why?**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Kisame

**Requested by:** tinabug

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

"Kisame-kun?" Kagome asked.

"Hm?" He replied.

". . . Why do you look like a fish?" She questioned. She'd been wondering this for a while now, ever since ending up in this world and joining the Akatsuki. Was he part demon? A half demon? Full demon?

"Because I do." He replied.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because I was born this way!" He said loudly.

"Why?"

"Because my parents were like this!" He yelled.

"Why?"

"Because SHUT UP! THAT'S WHY!" He shouted.

". . ."

". . ."

"Geez, no need to be so rude, I was just curious, gosh!" Kagome said grumpily as she stormed off ahead.

Kisame sighed and looked to his silent partner, who was smirking!

"What you smilin' about!" He yelled, then trailed after Kagome.

Itachi continued to smirk. "Never a dull moment." He said softly as he once again followed his partner and friend, listening to them argue, and seeing Kisame get punched in the stomach and go flying.

"Never a dull moment, indeed."

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 168

**A/N:** Uwaa! Guys! Thanks for all the reviews! ~^o^~ This one's a bit short, but oh well, these things do happen and whatnot. Another request done! Feeling good! n.n

**Guest**

**Neko-chan**

**Kage kitsune of light**

You can has cookies! n.n (-'w')- O

PLEASE R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Late Nights

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 7: Late Nights**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Kakuzu

**Requested by:** tinabug AND Kage kitsune of light

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

_Sigh._

Kagome sighed once again as her boyfriend continued to sit in his desk chair, counting the Akatsuki's money.

This was the fourth recount!

He had been ignoring her as she seductively draped herself on his bed, quietly trying to get his attention.

She looked at the clock. 3:12am it read.

_Sigh. _She'd been here since 9:30pm!

She couldn't understand how he could sit there counting the same amount of money over, and over, instead of ravishing his super-hot girlfriend!

She frowned, stood up and made her way over to her annoyingly oblivious boyfriend.

"Kakuzu-kun~," she crooned, "come to bed! It's late and I can think of something much better to occupy your hand with~." She whispered seductively into his ear, fanning her hot breath over his skin.

"Ah, you're right!" He exclaimed, standing up and moving to the other side of the bed.

'_FINALLY!' _She thought as she hoped onto her side of the bed, striking a seductive pose, a coy smile on her face.

"I'd almost forgotten!" Kakuzu said as he picked up a large sack from the ground near the bed. "I have to count the coins as well!" He said as he walked back over to his desk, bag in hand.

"I'll sort them into values and then count the amount of coins from each and then get the total!"

She wondered about him some times . . . she really did.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 236

**A/N:** Some guys just don't get it XD Hope you liked this chapter! The updates will probably be getting less frequent, probably down to 2-3 a week but I'll try to update as much as possible! Thanks for all of the reviews guys!

**sesshoumaru is hot 1989**

You get a cookie! Yay~! n.n

PLEASE R&R! REQUESTS ACCEPTED!


	8. Chapter 8: Captured!

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 8: Captured!**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Pein

**Requested by:** sesshoumaru is hot 1989

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

Kagome woke with a start. She sat up and winced, holding her head as she sat up and looked around the dully lit room.

She was in some kind of cell, metal bars in front of her as she sat on a cold stone floor, resting her back on the wall behind her.

'_W-where am I?'_ She thought. _'What happened?'_

A door opened and a harsh light penetrated the darkness and Kagome shielded her eyes. She heard footsteps and removed her hand from her eyes, squinting at the silhouette approaching her.

After Kagome's eyes adjusted to the light, she took in her (assumed) captor's appearance. He was male, tall, and appeared to be slender under his cloak. The bottom half of his face was covered by the collar of his cloak, and he had spikey orange hair, and the most piercings she's ever seen!

As he moved closer to the cell, she glared at him, though this only cause his eyes to narrow in, what she could only assume was, amusement.

'_He looks . . . kind of familiar.' _She thought.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

He stood there silently, not answering.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" Kagome yelled.

"You will join the Akatsuki."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, confused. "What's the Akatsuki?"

"We are an organisation of Rouge-nin who are capturing the nine bijuu in order to teach the world the real meaning of pain." He stated.

"The **hell** I will join! I'm not going to help you do something like that!" Kagome shouted, standing up in outrage.

He was silent.

Kagome walked until she stood in front of him, only the bars separating them. "I would never help anyone bring more pain into this world." She hissed at him. "It's already been through enough." She whispered as she turned away from him.

She felt a hand grasp her chin and turn her back to face him.

He looked at her with soft eyes. "I am in need of your . . . _unique_ abilities, _Kagome_." He purred her name sultrily, pressing his face against the bars and pulling her face so close to his she could feel his breath on her cheeks. "You will join me, even if I have to force you myself."

With that he released her, turned and walked towards the room's entrance.

Kagome stood there shocked. He opened the door, but before he could leave completely Kagome shouted.

"**WHO ARE YOU?!**"

He paused and turned towards her.

"My name is Pein." He stated. "But you may remember me as . . . Yahiko."

With that he left the room, closing and locking the door after him as Kagome stood there, eyes wide in shock.

'_No.'_ She thought. _'It __**can't **__be!'_

She shook her head rapidly, sunk to the floor, back to the bars, and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and trying to control her tears.

'_Not him.'_

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 496

**A/N:** Ah, another one done! If it's unclear, I'm impling that Kagome and Yahiko (Pein before he was Pein) were close during their childhood/early teen years. Whether you think it was just friendship or a romantic relationship is up to you, it's up for interpretation. Hope you liked it n.n LONGEST ONE YET! ALMOST 500 WORDS!

**Guest**

You has get cookies!

PLEASE R&R


	9. Chapter 9: Let Me See!

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 9: Let Me See!**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Kakashi

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

"Come on!" Kagome whined.

"No." Kakashi replied

"Pleeeeeaaase!"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?"

"No."

"LET ME SEE!"

". . . No."

"WHY NOT!?" Kagome shouted.

"Because."

"Come on! I'll do anything!"

". . . Anything?"

"YES!"

Kakashi put his hand under his chin in a thinking pose. Kagome tapped her foot against the ground impatiently.

"Ah," Kakashi said finally, "I know."

He whispered into her ear. The more he whispered, the redder Kagome's face became.

When he'd finally finished whispering . . . Kagome slapped him.

"Hentai!" She shouted. "You've been spending way too much time with Jiraiya-sensei!" She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kakashi said, running to catch up with her.

"What?" She said grumpily.

"Just a kiss then!" He said.

She stopped for a moment, contemplating the proposal.

"Just one kiss?" She asked.

"Just one." He replied.

"And you'll show me what's under your mask?"

"Yes."

"Before I kiss you?" She inquired.

". . . yes."

Still sceptical, she put her hand out, "Deal!" she said.

"Deal." Kakashi replied as he shook her hand.

As Kagome tried to let go, Kakashi held on. Looking at his face curiously, she felt a soft pair of lips collide with hers. Shocked, she stood there as Kakashi lent back, his mask back in place.

"Wh-wha?" She stuttered.

Kakashi smiled through his mask, gave her a mask covered kiss, before turning and running away.

Stunned Kagome just watched him for a moment, until . . .

"HEY! YOU BROKE OUR DEAL!" And proceeding to chase him around Konoha.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 268

**A/N:** WOOO~! Another one again! YAY~! Hope you like it, I thought it was cute XP Just seems to me like something Kaka-sensei would do! n.n Don't forget I'm accepting pairing and theme requests! Give me one or the other, or even both!

**Kage kitsune of light**

**Diane**

**Guest**

**Silent Kage**

Cookies for you! (Also thanks to Diane for the correction! You get an extra cookie! n.n)

PLEASE R&R!


	10. Chapter 10: Yours For 12 Days

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 10: Yours For 12 Days**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Itachi

**Requested by:** sesshoumaru is hot 1989

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

She was sweeping the shrine grounds, it was hard work, but she was the only member of the Higurashi clan left. Her father was the last before her, until he met her mother. They were happily married with two children, herself and her little brother.

The Higurashi clan had a remarkable kekkei genkai, it was a doujutsu, their eyes could see into someone's soul and control their body. It was because of this ability that her clan was hunted. Her father was able to escape and remain hidden all those years, but they eventually found them.

Her father died trying to protect her mother, but she too perished trying to protect her younger brother. It was because of these events, that Kagome's kekkei genkai was activated. Because of her Miko blood, received from her mother, her kekkei genkai was much more powerful than any other Higurashi's had ever been.

She quickly disposed of her family's murderers, and laid her family to rest under the Goshinboku. She couldn't bear to leave them, they were the only thing she ever knew, they only thing she had.

And so, she stayed.

She stared up at the sky, letting the breeze flow through her hair.

She closed her eyes in relaxation . . . until she sensed it.

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly spun around, charging the broom with chakra and using it to strike at the person behind her.

Her strike was stopped by a kunai.

The male stared at her with striking, red eyes, a small, barely noticeable smirk on his face.

She narrowed her eyes, then smiled and withdrew her 'weapon', proceeding to launch herself at the now smiling man. He caught her with open arms, reciprocating the hug.

"I've missed you." She stated.

He tucked her head under his chin, inhaling her scent from her hair. "And I you." He replied.

She pulled away and pouted at him. "Why were you gone so long this time?" she whined.

He sighed, "The Akatsuki have me doing missions almost nonstop recently, I'm actually returning from a mission right now."

She pouted even more. "Does that mean you can't stay?" She gave him the big-eyed, wobbly-lipped, puppy-dog face.

He smiled at her, amused by her cute antics. "It was supposed to be a two week mission, but I completed it in two days."

Her face lit up happily. "Yay~! So I get you for 12 days?" She looked up at him hopefully.

He nodded and pulled her in close, his face a breath away from hers. "And I don't intend to waste a second.

She giggled as he pulled her in the rest of the way, kissing her deeply and passionately.

She couldn't wait to see what he had planned.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 459

**A/N:** Yay I wrote one again! Thanks for all the requests guys, but theme requests would also be greatly appreciated (and a please could get you a long way *nudge*nudge*wink*wink* but seriously, a please or I like your story would also be nice, instead of JUST requests). This one is longer cause I haven't updated for a while (I lost track of time XD My bad!) Hope you enjoyed it!

**sesshoumaru is hot 1989**

Gets a cookie (The only one who reviewed! XD SO NOT MOTIVATED!)

PLEASE R&R


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmares

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 11: Nightmares**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Sasuke

**Requested by: **Guest AND sesshoumaru is hot 1989

**Theme requested by:** Kage kitsune of light

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he stood next to their bed, looking down at his sleeping girlfriend.

She had pushed him out of bed . . . again.

He swears she was a washing machine in a past life. Sighing again he moved to the opposite side of the bed and tried to re-enter, only to have his girlfriend turnover and move to that side, blocking his entry.

He growled lowly, if he wasn't so nice he'd just push her over! But that would wake her up and leave him sleeping on the couch.

He stood at the end of the bed as Kagome rolled over once more, revealing a large enough space for him to lay, and he made his move.

He stealthily pulled the covers up from the end of the bed and slid under them, rising until his head poked out the top and laid it down on his pillow with a victorious sigh.

Kagome then rolled over again, snuggling up to him and resting her head on his pillow, right next to his. He turned his head to look at the ceiling and then . . .

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** She screamed bloody murder!

Right in his ear!

She thrashed and pushed him onto the floor once more before waking and sitting up with a gasp.

"Gah!" She panted deeply, looking wildly around the room.

"S-Sasuke?" She cried softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Was it the same nightmare again?" He asked gently as he got up from the floor and sat next to her.

She just nodded her head, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbing. He pulled her onto his lap and she cried into his bare chest.

He rested his head on top of hers and rubber her back soothingly. This was the third night this week.

"I saw their faces." She said between sobs. "They were angry at me, for letting them die." Her cries increased to the point he had to strain to hear her correctly. "T-they s-s-said that th-ey h-ha-ted m-me!"

Sasuke looked at her with sad eyes. He knew all about her old adventures, of her friends, and her old love . . . and how they all died in their final battle with the evil half demon.

She thought it was her fault.

For bringing the jewel back to that time.

For breaking it.

For not being weak and not being able to protect herself, or them.

He drew back slightly, cupping her face, one hand on each side, and looking deep into her eyes.

"It was not your fault." He said, sternly yet softly at the same time. "They knew the risks of fighting him, but they didn't care. They were doing it to help you, yes, but they were also doing it for their own reasons. You didn't let them die." His eyes softened further, a look he only gave to her. "And they definitely wouldn't hate you. They loved you enough to die for you. Just like my brother loved me!"

Her sobs were reduced to just sniffles now as she looked back at him.

"Don't blame yourself for something that you couldn't control." He told her.

She simply nodded her head and snuggled back into his chest, quickly falling asleep in his embrace. He smiled down at her, leaning back against the headboard and leaning his head on hers.

And though she kicked him out of bed all the time, and woke up screaming at all hours of the night, he loved her.

Yes, he loved her, with all his heart.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 594

**A/N:** Wooooooooowee! This is a long one! 20 REVIEWS YAY~! Hope you like this one! (Hope it's fluffy enough for ya Kage kitsune of light!) I'll hopefully update again tomorrow or the day after! n.n

**Kage kitsune of light**

**Dogdemoness108**

COOKIES FOR YOU!

PLEASE R&R


	12. Chapter 12: Cats

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 12: Cats**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Shikamaru

**Theme requested by: **Kage kitsune of light

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

He was gone.

She looked down at the grave at her feet, tears slowly leaking from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks.

A figure stood next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. It had happened again.

"Why?" She asked softly between sobs. "Why do they always die?"

He looked down into her teary eyes and sighed deeply.

"Because you over-feed them too much junk food." He replied.

She gasped in horror looking up at the man in indignation. "I do not!"

He looked at her with a deadpan expression. "Yes you do."

"Prove it!" She yelled, forgetting her tears.

He brought out a handful of photographs of various cats.

"Look how fat they are, you feed them too much! Buyo the Third couldn't walk because his paws couldn't touch the ground beyond his fat stomach."

She looked at the photos carefully. "They weren't fat! Just big-boned and cuddly!" She exclaimed in outrage.

He sighed as she shoved the pictures into his chest and crossed her arms over hers.

"Yes, dear. Whatever you say dear." He said dully, pocketing the photos once more.

She huffed and started to walk towards the gate of the _'Cat Garden' _as he liked to call it. "Come on Shikamaru!" She called back to him without turning around. "We're going to the pet shop!"

He sighed once more.

He loved Kagome with all his heart, he really did but . . .

"Come on Shikamaru!" She shouted. "Were getting another cat!"

He shook his head sadly. "I feel sorry for the future Buyo Number 9."

They were running out of room to bury them, he'd have to buy more land to expand on the _'Cat Garden'_.

He sighed again as he rubbed his hands down his face.

'_Troublesome woman.'_

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 298

**A/N:** OMG! I got soooooo many reviews! I LOVE you guys! LOOK AT THEM ALL~!NOW I HAVE 30! So I decided to update! n.n And lots more requests! Remember to give me themes as well! It really helps! I just like Shikamaru, though I made him quite blunt XD I'll hopefully do another one with him later. ENJOY!

**Diane**

**Kage kitsune of light**

**Dogdemoness108**

**Neko-chan**

**Not logged in**

**Guest**

**fallingyuki (x3)**

**kk (Guest)**

HAS LOTSA COOKIES! (Once again, thanks to Diane for the spelling/grammar corrections! They are extremely appreciated! You also get a smiley face =D)

PLEASE R&R


	13. Chapter 13: Escape

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 13: Escape**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Naruto

**Requested by:** Neko-chan

**Theme requested by: **Kage kitsune of light

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

She was running, running like her life depended on it.

'_Faster!'_ She thought, _'I must run faster!'_

People watched her as she zoomed past.

'_I have to get away!'_

"OI!" Came a shout from behind her. "GET BACK HERE!"

'_Crap!'_ She cursed in her head. Her speed increased, but she could hear her follower getting closer.

"OI!" Came the shout again. They were getting closer, and closer, until . . .

They caught her.

'"NO!" She shouted as she hoisted onto the man's shoulder.

"Let me go! Let me go! LET ME **GO!**" She shouted as she pounded on his back.

"No Kagome! You have to go to the hospital so they can heal you!" Naruto shouted, struggling to hold the girl wriggling on his shoulder, trying to escape.

"No!" She shouted again, kicking and punching Naruto as he carried her towards the hospital.

"You're bleeding everywhere and are poisoned! You're going and that's **that!**" He shouted back.

She stopped thrashing about and changed tactics. She started crying.

"Wah!" She exclaimed, big eyes filled with tears and bottom lip wobbling.

"Not gonna work again 'Gome-chan, why do you think I'm carrying you like this!" He said smugly.

"Cause you're a pervert and want to look at my ass." She said.

He flushed bright red. "W-wha? N-n-n-o t-that's not-" His grip loosened enough for her to escape. She flipped away from him and continued running.

"Huh?" He said dumbly, blinked twice, and then snapped back to reality, realising what had happened.

"Hey! 'Gome-chan get back here!" He shouted, running after her quickly disappearing figure.

"NEVER!" She shouted back.

He tackled her to the ground, tied her up, and then slung her back over his shoulder.

"Wah!" She cried again.

"I don't get it 'Gome-chan." Naruto said as made his way towards the hospital. "How can you go up against senbon wielding shinobi with no problems, and yet be scared of needles?" He questioned.

"Why do they need needles if they can heal with chakra!?" She shouted back.

The villagers just sighed and shook their heads. This happened every time Team 7 returned from a mission.

Well . . . at least it was entertaining.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 363

**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun. Another one bites the dust! Ah! Woooo! So many reviews again! SOOOOOO HAPPY! Hope you like this one! I'm going to be writing a Killer Bee one **EVENTUALLY**, but I want to be able to get his character right! Which means I have to be able to write **IN RAP**! XD (Masashi Kishimoto help me!)

**Guest**

**Dogdemoness108**

**Guest**

**Watermelonsmellinfellon**

**Go (x2)**

**Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi (x10)**

**Kage kitsune of light**

**sesshomaru is hot 1989**

Cookies for all! (goes without saying that Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi gets a LOT OF COOKIES!)

PLEASE R&R


	14. Chapter 14: Parents

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 14: Parents**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Minato

**Requested by: **sesshoumaru is hot 1989 AND Guest AND kk

**Theme requested by:** Guest

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

He stared at the . . . thing in his hands.

It was squishy, loud and stinky!

It was his new born son, Naruto.

He was wriggling around, making strange noises and funny facial expressions.

Kagome was in the kitchen cooking lunch, and when she checked on her boys, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight they made. Minato was holding a squirming, gurgling Naruto in both hands at arm's length, giving him an odd look. It's like Minato thought his son was an alien or something.

Kagome shook her head and got back to the task at hand.

Minato just continued to stare at his bubbling baby boy as he fidgeted in his hands. Naruto stopped and looked into Minato's eyes, with Minato looking right back.

Minato relax a little, maybe this whole parenting thing wouldn't be that bad. Maybe he'd be a great father, he thought.

When Minato came out of his thoughts, he noticed Naruto had an odd look on his face. His face was scrunched up and his little hands had formed fists. He looked like he was concentrating.

Minato brought Naruto closer to his face, to examine him better. He was turning red and starting to make a weird noise! Minato was getting worried until . . .

Naruto's face and body relaxed, and he had a smile on his face for a moment. Minato exhaled in relief, but that relief was short lived.

A horrid smell reached his nose just as Naruto began crying.

It was then Minato knew what had happened.

Naruto had just made poopy!

He panicked

He once again held a crying Naruto at an arm's length, stood up, and yelled, "**KAGOME!**"

He ran to the kitchen, "KAGOME HELP!" He yelled. But Kagome wasn't there.

He looked at Naruto, crying his eyes out. He didn't know what to do! HE WAS A TERRIBLE FATHER!

Kagome walked in the front door, she had quietly slipped out to the shop to get some pasta sauce for lunch.

When she entered the kitchen, her eyes widened at the sight.

Her husband was holding their son . . . and _**both**_ of them were crying their eyes out.

She sighed as she put her grocery bag down and walked towards her boys.

She never dreamed that when she gave birth, she'd end up with_ two_ babies.

She sighed again.

It was a good thing she loved them.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 403

**A/N:** Awe, poor Minato! I'm sure he'll get the hang of it! n.n Hope you liked it! Woohoo! Finally reached the 50 reviews mark! YAY! Thanks for your continued support guys, it really does mean a lot! Don't forget to request, I accept Pairing and Theme requests! Make as many as you like!

**stephanie**

**Dogdemoness108**

**Diane**

**Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi**

**Kage kitsune of light**

**tinabug (x11! Wow! Thanks! n.n)**

**neko-chan**

**Neko-chan**

You can have a cookie, and you can have a cookie, and you can have a cookie! Everyone can have a cookie! n.n

PLEASE R&R


	15. Chapter 15: Strange

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 15: Strange**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Neji

**Requested by:** Not logged in

**Theme requested by:** Kage kitsune of light

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

He sat there on the ground of the training grounds, watching as she stretched.

She was following the moves of his . . . most interesting team mate.

She was also wearing the same thing as said team mate.

Though he had to admit, she looked good in skin-hugging spandex.

He watched as their stretching came to an end, and the push ups began. Though Lee being Lee, he was doing a one-handed hand stand, and pushing himself up.

He was confused to say the least.

She wasn't a shinobi, and yet here she was, training with one of the most flamboyant and enthusiastic shinobi of Konoha!

She got tired after twenty-five push ups, and just lied face down on the ground below her. Lee was saying encouraging words, sprouting a bunch of bull about youth and such, and she just swung her arm under his one supporting hand, making him land on his face.

He didn't see it at first glance, but after seeing their behaviour towards one another, it was easy to see that they were siblings.

Lee sat up from his face plant to whinge to Kagome, but she simply rolled away from him. She kept rolling until she hit his feet.

Looking down into her tired but amused, sapphire eyes, he gave her an arch of his eyebrow.

She just smiled, giggled, and then sat up and kissed him.

She then lied back down and rolled back towards Lee, who was crying 'manly' tears from his injury.

He couldn't help but wonder how he ended up with such a strange woman.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 265

**A/N:** Here's another chapter! I don't really like this one very much! XD The next one will be much better! Anyone a Doctor Who fan? Who watched the 50th anniversary special? HOW COOL WAS IT! Also, I have a NEW POLL UP ON MY PROFILE! Please go vote! I'd love your feedback!

**Stephanie**

**smile**

**tinabug**

**fallingyuki**

**Yoruko Rhapsodos**

**Tigerluver13**

**Inactive ONNMT**

**Dogdemoness108**

**Fredisagirl**

You guys get cookies, PLUS a muffin! n.n

Please R&R!


	16. Chapter 16: Fan Girls!

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 16: Fan Girls!**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Sasuke

**Requested by: **Guest

**Theme requested by:** Kage kitsune of light

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

'_Why does this happen every time?!'_ Sasuke questioned, running away from a herd of obnoxious, loud, screaming – he shivered – obsessed, fan girls.

Somehow, he didn't know _how_, but they were gaining on him. Him! Konoha's upcoming best shinobi!

He turned a few corners, planning on losing them in the back streets.

After a while he slowed to a walk, taking in his surroundings and breathing a sigh of relief.

'_Phew, lost them.'_ He thought, before running into something.

Correction . . . some_one!_

A_ female_ someone!

'_Crap! They got me!'_ He thought, panicking a little, until he looked down and saw who he'd knocked over.

Kagome lay on the ground holding a hand to her head, her groceries spilled around her.

She looked up and saw Sasuke standing there looking at her funny. He looked _terrified! Sasuke!_ The _Uchiha prodigy_ looked about ready to wet himself!

It was hilarious!

He suddenly grabbed her shoulders, lifting her from the ground and setting her on her feet, before tightening his grip almost painfully, moving his face close to hers, staring her in the eyes and then . . .

"Kagome, you've got to help me!"

He begged!

Him! Begging! To _her!_

She almost wished she had a video camera.

"What is it? What's got the famous Uchiha so riled up?" She asked.

Before he could reply though . . .

"THERE HE IS!" Came a shout from the end of the street, "I FOUND HIM! I FOUND SASUKE-KUN!"

"With them!" He said, hiding behind her.

More and more fan girls started to appear, they must be waiting for everyone before continuing their pursuit.

"And how exactly am I supposed to help you with them?! Be your human shield?" She growled at him, as he was still hiding behind her.

"Wait! I know!" He exclaimed, as the fan girls, now all present and accounted for, started to advance.

Kagome turned to look at him as he stood next to her, looking at her with an odd look.

'_Somehow I don't think I'm going to like this.' _Kagome thought.

"Well then ho-" Before she could finish her sentence, he kissed her. To say she was shocked would be an understatement!

He pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes.

He smiled, turned his back and started to walk away, but turned back to say. "So I'll pick you up at 7 for our date then. See ya then 'Gome-chan."

She stood there with wide eyes, wondering what the hell had just happened, before feeling a foreboding presence from behind her.

Turning around slowly, she saw a bunch of pissed off fan girls.

"You." Said the leader, "You're dating Sasuke-kun?"

"U-uh-" Was her 'oh-so-clever' reply.

"GET HER!" Yelled the leader. The fan girls rushed her and she ran for her life.

**xXxXxXx**

Sasuke was just strolling down the street, a few blocks away from Kagome and the fan girls, mentally applauding his brilliance. Why hadn't he thought of making Kagome his girlfriend sooner?! He liked her, she wasn't obsessed with him, and it got his fan girls off his back.

Ah yes, he was a genius.

"**DAMN YOU UCHIHA!"**

He heard someone curse. He just shrugged it off and continued on his merry way, a skip in his step. He couldn't wait until his date tonight.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 552

**A/N:** Woo! Done! God damn fan girl! (though I admit that I have fan girl moments from time to time *coughAcefromOnePiececough*) Hope you like it! Also Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile! Please! And Don't forget to request pairings and themes!

**Swirlingdreamkeeper**

**Kage kitsune of light**

**Nyomi Ediki**

**Guest**

**fallingyuki**

**tinabug**

**PointDextra**

**Dogdemoness108**

**Guest**

**Foxluna**

**Watermelonsmellinfellon**

**sesshoumaru is hot 1989**

C is for cookie! That's good enough for me! n.n

Please R&R!


	17. Chapter 17: Lady Bug or Love Bug?

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 17: Lady Bug or Love Bug?**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Shino

**Requested by: **fallingyuki

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

He was sitting on the swing alone, watching as the other children played with each other happily, playing tag, red rover and make believe.

He looked at his hand as he brought it up to his face, inspecting the insect crawling around on it. He didn't have any in his body yet, he wasn't old enough, being only 4 years old, but he was looking forward to getting his own when he enters the academy to train to be a ninja. This was a lady bug.

He stared at it intently as it scuttled about, tickling his hand as it did, before it spread its wings and flew away.

Saddened by this, he watched it as it flew, and landed on a young girl, not too far away from him, who was playing tag with a bunch of the other girls.

It had landed on her nose, making her go cross-eyed as she tried to look at it, it made her look funny and he let a small smile loose.

The other girls she was with moved back with high-pitched shrieks, pointing at the small bug on the end of the girl's nose. She looked at the other girls reactions with curious eyes and then said, "It's just a lady bug."

The other girls looked at it with grossed out faces, saying that it was still a bug.

"Yeah," Said the girl, "but it's pretty!" She said with a smile.

The other girls shouted "Freak!" Before running away from the girl. She just lifted her finger to her nose, allowing the lady bug to climb onto the appendage. Not long after, it flew away from her, and back to him, landing on his cheek.

The girl followed the lady bug and stopped in front of him. He looked into piercing blue eyes, but quickly looked away with a blush.

She smiled and sat on the swing net to him. "Do you think it's pretty?" She asked.

". . ." He kept silent, embarrassed that someone was talking to him, especially such a cute girl.

After a while she leaned forward on her swing to look him in the eye and repeated, "Do you think it looks pretty?"

He silently nodded, blushing madly after his response earned him a bright smile. "Me too!" She exclaimed.

"Do you like bugs?" She asked.

He nodded again and her smile got even brighter. "Good! It's nice to meet someone else who likes bugs!" She said happily.

He nodded once more.

"I'm Kagome! Kagome Higurashi! What's your name?"

He sat there silently for a moment before replying, "Sh-Shino Aburame."

"Nice to meet you Shino-kun! I hope we can be good friends!"

**xXxXxXx**

He was thinking about the time they first met, he was so shy and everyone avoided him. She was the one who brought him out of his shell, she introduced him to her friends and he made many friends himself because of her. All because of her.

And as he stood at the end of the aisle, looking down at the young woman making her way toward him, his best friends at his side, he thanked that lady bug, with all he was worth.

Because that bug, had given him his life.

And his life, was Kagome.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 544

**A/N:** And there goes another one. Hope you thought this was cute! n.n Please don't forget to request themes as well! I need them much more than pairing requests! I have LOTS of pairing requests and am trying to do them in order. The next one should be a Kiba pairing! **ALSO DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**Dogdemoness108**

**Guest**

**Fallingyuki**

**tinabug**

**Neko-chan**

**fofafie**

**kags**

Reviewers and cookies, sitting in a tree N-O-M-M-I-N-G! :P (So close to 100 review guys! So keen!)

Please R&R!


	18. Chapter 18: Down Boy!

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 18: Down Boy!**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Kiba

**Requested by: **fallingyuki AND Kags ANDIron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki **(The last two obviously didn't read my authors note at the end of the last chapter that said I'd be doing this pairing next :P)**

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Came the laughter from his girlfriend as she rolled around on the floor with the two-month-old puppies, licking, nibbling and jumping on her.

"Kagome, you're not supposed to play with them," He said a little sternly, "they have to learn not to bite, lick or jump on people – well, enemies they can jump on but – they need to be taught how to behave as ninken."

She looked at him with a pout.

"They're only puppies Kiba! Barely two months old! Let them play and mess around while they can." She said as one of them jumped up on her chest and licked her face.

She just giggled and held it, cooing that it was adorable.

The puppy snuggled up to her chest and gave him, what he thought, was a smug look.

That's it! He'd had enough!

He walked over to Kagome and stood in front of her, making her look up at him, before sitting down next to her, gently plucking the puppy from her grasp (and then not so gently throwing him a little away from them), pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her deeply and passionately.

'_It seems the only way to get through their little puppy brains, is to prove my claim on her.'_ He thought as his tongues slipped pass her lips, tangling with hers.

He smiled into her mouth when he heard a tiny growl coming from somewhere behind him. He decided to take it a little further, slipping one hand down towards her rump, and the other up towards her breast.

Just as his hands were about to reach their targets . . .

She grabbed his wrists, pulling them away from her body and broke their kiss, leaning away to look him in the eyes.

"Down boy." She said teasingly, getting out of his lap and going back to play with the puppies.

Kiba himself looked like a kicked puppy.

Even more so when the same pup that'd gave him that smug look, proceeded to run up to_ his_ Kagome and bury his little head in her ample bosom.

Kiba sat there and gave a small, pathetic whine.

He hated puppy season.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 362

**A/N:** Puppies are sooooooo cute! Hope you liked it! The next one is a Rock Lee pairing! **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL!**

_**100 reviews OMG!**_

**Dogdemoness108**

**Kage kitsune of light**

**XxXxX WingIess Angel XxXxX**

**Kags**

**Guest**

**Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki**

I like aeroplane jelly! Aeroplane jelly for me! I like aeroplane jelly! AEROPLANE JELLY FOR ME! . . . And you . . . you can have some too ;P

Please R&R!


	19. Chapter 19: Rainbows and Sunshine

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 19: Rainbows and Sunshine**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Rock Lee

**Requested by: **fallingyuki AND PointDextra

**Theme requested by:** Kage kitsune of light

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

"Come on Kagome-chan! We must make it back to the training field in 5 minutes or we'll have to do 500 push-ups!" Lee shouted back to the girl, slowly jogging behind him.

She really didn't get how he could have_ so much_ energy! Especially _this_ early in the morning!

She picked up her pace a little, there was _no way_ she was going to do 500 push-ups!

Lee was running backwards, watching her and shouting encouragingly at her. She was ready to punch him in the throat!

After a few more minutes, they finally arrived at the training grounds, thankfully within the 5 minute limit. No push-ups for her!

"Good work Kagome-chan!" Lee said, putting him thumb up and giving a bright smile, complete with twinkle. "Now let's do 500 push-ups to celebrate!" He said happily, laying down and starting his push-ups.

'_He's crazy!'_ She thought as she just flopped down on her back, eyes closed.

"Come on Kagome-chan! We must do 500 push-ups! And if we can't, we must do 1,000 sit-ups!" Lee 'encouraged'.

Kagome just rolled over, face down in the dirt now, and groaned.

How could he just keep _going_ like that?!

"Oh, the _youth_ is shining bright on this glorious morning!"

'_Great, now the other one was here._' Kagome thought.

"Hey Kagome!" Tenten greeted happily.

"Morning Tenten, Neji-kun." Kagome replied. Neji nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement.

They all turned to look at Lee and Gai-sensei, who were now doing one-handed handstand push-ups.

They all just sweat dropped.

"We will do 200 of these or I will not go out with Kagome for a week!" Lee said, "And if I can't do that, I won't kiss Kagome-chan for a month!"

Kagome stood there, eyes wide, mouth hanging open as her boyfriend continued to make increasingly embarrassing punishments for himself, with Gai-sensei adding in his two cents every now and then.

Kagome's eye twitched, he said those things so casually.

Everything was just rainbows and sunshine for those two knuckleheads.

Maybe she'd do those punishments anyway! See if it's all rainbows and sunshine when he's sleeping on the couch for 2 months!

Yeah, that'd show 'im!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 359

**A/N:** I don't like it! XD I don't like the way I wrote this! GAH! Anyway, the next one is supposed to be a Killer B pairing but . . . I don't simply how he talks! I'm gonna have to study rhyme first, so the next one will more likely be a Jiraiya pairing! **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki**

**Dogdemoness108**

**XxXxX WingIess Angel XxXxX**

**Foxluna (x2)**

1 cookie ah, ah, ah. 2 cookies ah, ah, ah. 3 cookies ah, ah, ah. 4 cookies ah, ah, ah!

Please R&R!


	20. Chapter 20: Cosplay

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 20: Cosplay**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Jiraiya (Younger version, in his 20s)

**Requested by: **Watermelonsmellinfellon

**Theme requested by:** Kage kitsune of light

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

"No way." Kagome said plainly, a blank look on her face.

"Come on Gome-chan!" Jiraiya tried to coax.

"Not gonna happen Ero-jiji!" She said again, getting angrier every time he asked.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because it's bad enough you write that crap, I'm not going to act it out!" She yelled.

"I didn't say you had to act it out," Jiraiya replied, "Just cosplay as the main character to my book signing!" He gave her a perverted look, "Although, if you'd like to act it out with me afterwards . . ." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

_SMACK!_

"Hentai!" Kagome shouted as she started to walk away.

Jiraiya held a hand to his cheek, which was now marked with a bright red handprint.

"But Gome-chan!" Jiraiya whined.

"No Kuso-ero-jiji! Leave me alone!" She called over her shoulder as she ran away from him, with him giving chase shortly after.

During this, Tsunade and Orochimaru watched from the sidelines, Tsunade looking disgusted that Jiraiya would ask such a thing of her_ cousin_, and Orochimaru shaking his head.

"I wish he'd at least try to contain his perverted-ness." Tsunade said.

Orochimaru silently nodded his head, "It would make things much easier for everyone."

Tsunade agreed whole-heartedly. She couldn't believe that her cousin willingly agreed to date her perverted teammate.

She was one very brave or stupid woman.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 226

**A/N:** Sorry this one's fairly short. I may not be updating very often until after Christmas or the end of December as from the 8th to 30th of December, the town I live in hosts a massive event called _"The Lights of Lobethal"_. Google for more info. **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL FOR WHAT STORY(IES) I SHOULD MAKE NEXT!**

**Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki**

**fallingyuki (x2)**

**Dogdemoness108**

**Shadowfoxxy**

**Jashin-sama**

**KagomeWazHere**

**fredisagirl**

**Foxluna**

**angellove224**

I've got a lovely batch of cookies (bum, bum, bum), there they are all cooling on the bench (two, three, four) big ones, round ones, not quite as big as your head, give them a sniff, a lick and a nip, then stuff them in your face! n.n

Please R&R!


	21. Chapter 21: Definitely Make-up

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 21: Definitely Make-up**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Kankuro

**Requested by: **tinabug

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

"It's not!" Kankuro yelled in frustration.

"Is too." Kagome replied childishly.

"Is not!" Kankuro retorted.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is _not!"_

"Is _too!"_

"_**IS NOT, IS NOT, IS NOT!"**_

". . . Is too."

"Enough!" Kankuro yelled, out of breath. "It is _**NOT**_ make-up! It's war paint!"

Kagome scoffed, "And I'm batman." She said sarcastically.

". . . What?" Kankuro replied confused.

"Never mind," Kagome said shaking her head, "The point is . . . you wear make-up."

"I do not!" He shouted.

"Do too!"

"I'm not starting this again! It's not make-up! It's an ancient tradition used to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Then why did my lipstick _mysteriously_ go missing when you ran out of _'war paint'_ last week? Hm?" Kagome questioned, hands on her hips.

"Ah . . ." Kankuro sweat-dropped.

"I'm waiting." Kagome said, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

Sweat accumulated on his forehead and he shifted nervously.

"Well?!" Kagome shouted.

"Fine!" Kankuro cracked, "I ran out and your lipstick was the same colour, so I borrowed it for a few days until my new paint came in!" He shouted quickly.

. . .

"So . . ." Kagome started.

Kankuro looked at her.

". . . You _do_ wear make-up!" She exclaimed with a grin on her face.

Kankuro stood there, wide eyed, jaw dropped. "No! Well, just that once. But only because it was the same colour as my paint and-"

Kagome was rolling around on the floor laughing. Kankuro just sighed, slumping forward in defeat. There was no way he was going to convince his girlfriend otherwise, once she got this thought in her head.

"_It's not make-up."_ He mumbled with a pout, his voice was drowned out by Kagome's laughter.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 297

**A/N:** Hope you like this one! Like I said last time, I may not be updating very often until after Christmas or the end of December as from the 8th to 30th of December, the town I live in hosts a massive event called _"The Lights of Lobethal"_. Google for more info. **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL FOR WHAT STORY(IES) I SHOULD MAKE NEXT!**

**Dogdemoness108**

**Yoruko Rhapsodos**

**Foxluna**

**fallingyuki**

**Burningphoenix7**

Cookies for you!

Please R&R!


	22. Chapter 22: Giggles

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 22: Giggles**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Genma

**Requested by: **Yoruko Rhapsodos

**Theme requested by:** Kage kitsune of light

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

"Hahahahahahaha!" Kagome giggled as she sat watching Maito Gai and Ebisu spar. Gai was doing something really flashy and Ebisu was getting angrier and angrier. It was hilarious!

She kept giggling as Gai did another weird move and got punched in the face by Ebisu.

"Hey Giggles." Came a voice from behind her. She turned around and came face to torso with her boyfriend and last member of team 10, Genma.

She gave him a displeased look. "Don't call me that!" She said, pouting.

"Well you have to admit it Gome-chan, you do giggle a lot." Ebisu said, coming over to greet his other teammate, while Gai was recovering.

"Yes, Gome-chan! Your giggling shines with _youth!_" Gai exclaimed, coming to stand in front of her. Everyone just sweat-dropped at the . . . _eccentric,_ team member.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, bringing her boyfriend's slightly perverted attention to her bosom. "Well you'd laugh too if you were watching yourselves _'train'_!" Kagome said, turning her head away from them with a huff.

Gai and Ebisu chuckled quietly at her exclamation, while Genma was still looking at her chest. Hearing nothing from her boyfriend, Kagome turned to look at him and . . .

Her eyebrow ticked.

Every time he thought she wasn't looking, he was insatiable!

Her eyebrow ticked again.

Gai and Ebisu noticing what was happening retreated to a safe distance, Kagome may be a civilian, but when she was angry, she could send even the most trained of shinobi heading for the hills.

"Genma." Kagome said overly-sweetly, gaining Genma's attention. "My eyes are up here!" She shouted, pointing to her eyes.

"A-ah." Genma oh-so-intelligently replied. "A-and what b-beautiful, blue eyes they are!" He complimented, trying to calm her wrath.

She deadpanned.

"No sex for a week." She stated, standing up and walking away.

Genma stood there, mouth hanging wide open. He hurried after his fuming girlfriend, "G-Gome-chan! W-Wait up!"

Gai and Ebisu shook their heads at their friend. "Whipped?" Questioned Ebisu.

"Whipped." Gai confirmed.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 337

**A/N:** Sorry if you think Genma's OOC but it's hard to write with a minor character like him! I did find out his genin team though! Again, like I said last few times, I may not be updating very often until after Christmas or the end of December as from the 8th to 30th of December, the town I live in hosts a massive event called _"The Lights of Lobethal"_. Google for more info. **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL FOR WHAT STORY(IES) I SHOULD MAKE NEXT!**

**PointDextra**

**Foxluna**

**Dogdemoness108**

**fredisagirl**

Cookie, for you! Another cookie for you! Cookie for you, go and stuff your face! n.n

Please R&R!


	23. Chapter 23: Saved!

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 23: Saved!**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Nagato (A prequel to **'Captured!'** I will probably also do a sequel to both this chapter and **'Captured!'**)

**Requested by: **Yoruko Rhapsodos (x2)

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

She was walking around, cold, hungry, and lost. Stumbling around in the pouring rain, nowhere to go and no home to go back to. Just moving forward.

Finally, she collapsed on the ground, exhausted, wounded, and lying there, in a place she didn't know, where no one knew her . . . all alone.

**xXxXxXx**

When she awoke, she saw a ceiling. She was lying in a soft, dry bed, warm sheets covering her. She sat up and noticed she wasn't wearing her miko robes like she thought she was, but instead found herself in a plain, white kimono and her wounds seemed to have been treated and bandaged.

She looked around confused. She seemed to be in a small bedroom of an apartment, if the view from the window was any indication.

Slowly, she stood up and mad her way to the door, putting her ear up against it. She could hear voices from the other side and decided to chance a peek, so she opened the door a crack. The room's occupants didn't seem to notice, too engrossed in their conversation.

"Hanzo the Salamander is getting more savage, destroying smaller villages for money and women. We have to stop this!" The male with orange hair exclaimed.

"But how?" The red-haired male questioned.

"We are highly outnumbered," The only female occupant spoke, "We would need a miracle to pull it off!"

"Not necessarily." The orange-hair man said. "We just need a strategy!"

_Creak_

All three heads snapped in her direction. _'Shoot!'_ She panicked, eyes wide, she backed away from the door slightly.

"You can come out!" Someone shouted from the other room.

Slowly and unsurely, she approached the door, opened it a crack and peeking around it slightly. She looked more closely at the three people staring at her.

They were all wearing the same plain black cloaks with red lining. The orange-haired male was quite handsome, she noted, he had brown eyes and had a cute smile on his face. The red-haired male was also quite handsome, his hair was covering half of his face, and his one visible eye was rather unusual, but slightly bewitching. The woman had blue hair with an origami kawasaki rose in it, and bright orange eyes.

On further inspection, they all appeared to be wearing the same headband. _'So,'_ She thought, _'I'm in Amegakure.'_

"You're awake!" The orange-haired male spoke up. "I'm Yahiko! The redhead is Nagato and the woman there is Konan!" He introduced.

She slowly walked from behind the door, stepping fully into the room. "K-Kagome." She introduced shyly, looking at her feet. "Nice to meet you."

"You too Kagome-chan!" Yahiko said happily, moving forward to shake her hand. She timidly placed her hand in his and he gave it a firm, but gentle shake. "Where are you from?" He asked curiously.

Kagome bit her lip. She came from a secret village, but it was destroyed now, so what could it matter if she told them.

"Tsukigakure." Kagome replied.

The three Ame shinobi were shocked silent.

"It is a myth!" Konan said.

"But a legend!" Nagato agreed.

"Amazing! Truly?" Yahiko asked. Kagome silently nodded her head, trying to look everywhere but at the three people standing before her.

"Are the myths and legends true?" Yahiko questioned excitedly.

Kagome tilted her head slightly in confusion, finally looking up. "I do not know." She replied. "I have never left the village before."

"Never?" Nagato asked in shock. Kagome shook her head.

"Never _ever?!_" Yahiko yelled. Kagome furrowed her brow, shaking her head once more. Did people outside her village not know what never meant?

"Intriguing." Konan said.

"Well, the rumours say that Tsukigakure was a village of powerful yokai, miko and houshi. These beings were so powerful, they could beat all of the bijuu without breaking a sweat! Is this true?" Nagato asked.

"Yes." Kagome said simply.

They stood there in shock once again.

"Then all that stuff about them being able to defeat any foe, is that true too?" Yahiko asked.

Kagome looked down, tears in her eyes. "Not exactly." She looked up and saw them waiting for further explanation. She sighed, but continued.

"The yokai residing in the village were powerful, peaceful creatures. They could defeat almost anyone, if the miko or houshi didn't get to them first." She moved to sit down on the couch, motioning to the others to get comfortable as well. "The village was peaceful and all was well. We didn't get bothered much by anyone or anything . . . until_** he**_ came." Her eyes darkened just thinking about it, but she pushed on for the sake of her saviours.

"A very powerful hanyou called Naraku came to our village, claiming false sanctuary. His real intention was to kidnap one of our most powerful miko's, my elder sister, Kikyo, with whom he had fallen madly in love. She was already engaged to the Tsukikage's second son, Inuyasha, but Naraku couldn't care less."

"When he attempted to kidnap her, Inuyasha chased after him, but Naraku was too strong for him, and he was overpowered and fatally wounded. Seeing Naraku about to deliver her fiancé the final blow, she jumped between them, and was killed immediately."

As she said this, her tears started to fall. "Inuyasha, witnessing his beloved sacrifice herself for him, went into a blood rage. Naraku fled deep into the village and with Inuyasha out of control, he killed everything and everyone who got in his way. Unprepared for the sudden attack from one of our own, many fell by his claws, while Naraku returned to kidnap me instead, as a replacement for my sister."

"When he tried to take me, the Tsukikage's first son, Sesshomaru, intervened and killed Naraku. But Inuyasha was still out of control. Many of the villagers fell by his claws, but it wasn't until he killed one of the ANBU captain's mate, that things really got out of hand. The captain, Kouga, also went into a blood rage, trying to avenge his mate, but he just ended up killing more and more villagers. The more people were killed, the more of our demon residents lost control."

Kagome sobbed as she recalled the carnage, the familiar faces with looks of pure rage, the friends being cut down by other friends. "With Sesshomaru's help I was able to escape, but he went back to the village to try to stop the yokai. I never saw him again."

The three shinobi stayed quiet through her whole story, their expressions were hard to read, somewhere between amazement and horror.

"I am very sorry for your loss." Nagato said sombrely. "We know what it's like to lose everything too."

"But we made new lives for ourselves," Yahiko said with a wide smile, "here in Amegakure. You could have a new life here too . . . if you want."

Kagome looked up at them with tearful eyes, looking at each of them carefully. A small smile came to her face and she nodded.

"Welcome to the family!" Yahiko exclaimed, hugging Kagome tightly.

Kagome didn't know how to react and looked to Konan and Nagato for any indication. They both were shaking their heads, smiles on their faces.

Yahiko put her down and she straightened her kimono. "There's something that you should know." Kagome started. "Miko and houshi can purify not only youki, but any evil taint to someone's soul."

They gasped in surprise.

"They can even purify someone completely if they have enough taint in their heart. This ability is the reason my village was secret," Kagome said, "so that our people wouldn't be kidnaped and abused for their powers."

It felt like the world was spinning as they tried to come to grips with this new information.

"And there's one more thing you should know." Kagome said staring at her feet once more. The three were listening intently.

"I am a miko."

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 1,319

**A/N:** WOW! That is a LOOOOONG one! Well, I hope you like it. (Sorry if it's confusing and I know it doesn't have much on Kagome/Nagato but there will be when I write the sequel to this chapter later XP) **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL FOR WHAT STORY(IES) I SHOULD MAKE NEXT!**

**Bear12231 (My bestie actually reviewed! *Dies of shock*)**

**fallingyuki (x2)**

**tinabug (x6)**

**Dogdemoness108**

**Silversun XD (x5)**

COOOOOOOOOOKIEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! n.n

PLEASE R&R


	24. Chapter 24: Testing

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 24: Testing**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Suigetsu

**Requested by: **Yoruko Rhapsodos

**Theme requested by:** Kage kitsune of light

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as Suigetsu poked her cheek . . . again.

After a few more pokes, Kagome finally snapped.

"_**QUIT IT!" **_She yelled furiously, smacking his hand away.

Suigetsu smirked, his shark-like teeth glinting behind his parted lips. "What's wrong Gome-chan?"

Kagome's brow twitched again, but she growled and turned back to what she was doing.

She had to go through this paperwork before Orochimaru came to check on her. She was in charge of Suigetsu's labs, giving him check-ups, making sure he was getting the proper nutrients, adjusting the serum he was currently taking, and if she didn't give Orochimaru daily updates . . . she didn't even want to think of what that vile man would do to her. She was already weary of the creepy looks he gave her all the time.

She didn't have time for distractions.

Suigetsu then proceeded to run his hands down her back, moving them across her hips and resting them there while he laid his head on her shoulder, running his nose up and down her neck, inhaling her scent.

Kagome was quickly turning red from anger, she grabbed his hands and held them away from her body as she tried to crush his head between her head and shoulder.

He pulled back and she returned to the charts she was currently looking over. But he once again laid his hands on her person, this time sliding his hands down to her rump and giving it a firm squeeze.

Kagome spun around on her stool to face him, face full of fury.

"Suigetsu you're really testing my patience!" She yelled in his face.

He looked scared for about two seconds, before a smirk broke free and he leaned in close to her, hand on either side of her stool, their faces inches apart.

"You're cute when you're mad." He simply said.

_**AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGG!**_

Kabuto paused, hearing the enraged shout as he walked pass Kagome's lab.

He just shook his head, _'One day she'll kill that boy.'_ He though casually as he continued his way to Orochimaru's room to give him his new medication, leaving Suigetsu to his fate.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 357

**A/N:** Ha, Men right? Hope you liked it! Sorry about not updating! I was going to update on Christmas but I went to my friend's house and didn't get back until night on the 27th and all I wanted to do was sleep! XD I'll probably be posting another chapter tomorrow to make up for it! I hope you all had a great Christmas! **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL FOR WHAT STORY(IES) I SHOULD MAKE NEXT!**

**mndstjohn**

**Guest**

**fredisagirl**

**Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki**

**Dogdemoness108**

**Heavenly Wolf Of The Wind**

**Please**

**Silversun XD**

**Emerald Time (x2)**

**Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi (x4) (and yes I do remember you n.n)**

**Foxluna**

Here's a cookie, there's a cookie, and another little cookie. Funny cookie, fuzzy cookie, cookie, cookie, CAKE! ;P

PLEASE R&R


	25. Chapter 25: Snow!

**Shinobi Miko Madness**

**Summary:** Shinobi seem to come in all shapes, sizes, colours, types, species . . . you get the picture. Collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots with Kagome and different shinobi of the five great nations.

~XxXxXxXxX~

* * *

**Chapter 25: Snow!**

**Pairing:** Kagome x Tobi

**Requested by:** Swirlingdreamkeeper AND Shadowfoxxy

**Disclaimer:** I has the not own anime!

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

"_SUGOI~!"_ Tobi shouted childishly as the members of Akatsuki were training in their organisation's secret training grounds.

"It's just snow baka, un!" Deidara yelled, irritated.

"Pretty!" Tobi said, apparently ignoring Deidara, as he spun around in circles, arms spread wide.

The rest of the Akatsuki either, shook their heads, rolled their eyes, or ignored him completely. All but one member.

Kagome smiled at the childlike man in a mask. She couldn't understand how he was so easy going, they were all wanted criminals after all.

Tobi was running around chasing snowflakes, he looked as carefree as the wind. Suddenly, he disappeared into the snow, having stepped into a snow-filled hole.

Kagome bit back a laugh, but couldn't contain herself when his snow-covered head popped up and he yelled, _**"COLD!"**_

She let out a loud laugh filled with humour until . . .

_SMACK!_

A snowball hit her in the side of her head.

She turned to see Tobi _'innocently' _whistling, looking away from her. Deidara burst out laughing and pointed at her. She growled and nailed him right in the face with a snowball.

Soon enough the training grounds were turned into a war zone, snowballs being thrown, along with snowkunai. Waves of snow were being used to completely cover members under the white powder –snow fights are so much more fun when you can use jutsu!

The Akatsuki members were knocking each other out one-by-one, until all who remained were Kagome and Tobi. Each held a snowball in their hand, staring each other down, calculating the other's slightest of movements.

Suddenly, they both moved, meeting each other halfway in an explosion of white. The other members looked on as the white began to settle, looking to see who the victor was.

The white powder finally settled to reveal Kagome, knocked down on the ground with Tobi hovering over her, a snowball held close to her face.

Kagome frowned, "I concede, you win." She grumbled unhappily. She had never seen Tobi move like that, it was like he was a completely different person.

Tobi stuck his arms above his head. "Yay! I win!" He shouted happily! "What's my prize?" He asked Kagome curiously.

"Umm . . ." Kagome said, tilting her head. "Ah, there isn't a prize. It was just for fun."

"But Tobi should get a prize for winning because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi complained.

Kagome sighed, "Ok Tobi." He turned to look at her excitedly, "What do you want?" She asked.

Again it was like he was a different person as his mask-covered face neared hers, his body still hovering above hers.

"You." Was his answer, his voice sounding much different from his usual voice, deeper, seductive . . . darker.

Stunned into silence, Kagome just lied there, until she was suddenly looking at the ground, and being carried over someone's shoulder. Realising what was happening, Kagome spoke up, "H-hey! Tobi put me down!"

"I don't think so Gome-chan!" He exclaimed happily, his voice back to normal. "You asked me what I wanted as a prize and I want you! So I'm taking my prize!"

Kagome could only gasp and stutter as she was carried back into the Akatsuki's Secret Base, the other members of Akatsuki looking at the scene with differing levels of shock.

Suddenly, Deidara broke out of his shock, raising his fist and started to chase after Kagome and her kidnapper. "Where do you think you're going with my sister, un?!"

The others simply went back to training. Never get between an explosives expert and his sister.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Word Count:** 594

**A/N:** SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I haven't updated in ages! I got so distracted and forgot about my story! First it was New Years, then my cousin's Birthday and my Birthday's on the 12th, so I've been planning for that! I am so sorry about not updating! For waiting so patiently, you guys all get cookies! n.n Soon I promise to do a rapid-fire update of the remaining requests! **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL FOR WHAT STORY(IES) I SHOULD MAKE NEXT!**

**tinabug (x2)**

**Dogdemoness108**

**Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi**

**Silversun XD**

**fredisagirl**

**fallingyuki**

**Foxluna**

Because you already get cookies for waiting, my reviewers can also has chocolate . . . and ice-cream n.n

PLEASE R&R


End file.
